Present Meet Past
by beeabeeon49
Summary: Dead meet alive! The older marauders meet themselves when they were Hogwarts students! Full explanation inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, though I've done a couple of Narnia ones. So, I was wondering what would happen in the two time eras of Marauders met each other? Sounds complicated I know! Some points:**

**Peter not being there – I really don't think that Peter should be there, as the older versions of Sirius and Remus would probably go over the top and try to kill him again.**

**Times they came:**

**James and Lily – an hour before they were killed.**

**Sirius – Just after Mr Weasley was attacked in the fifth book.**

**Remus – Just before Bill and Fleur's wedding.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

It was a completely normal day at Hogwarts – or at least as normal as possible when the marauders were there. In total, three people had got pranked, one teacher doused in mud (Slughorn), one beside herself with anger (McGonagall) and one who had not been able to speak anything but couplets for the day (Flitwick). It was so abnormally normal, in fact, that something exciting was bound to happen.

The strange events of the day started around lunchtime – Sirius had, as usual, dragged the other three down to lunch, as he was _really _hungry (or so he said). If they had stayed just a couple of minutes later, they would have witnessed a stranger event that had been seen for a long time.

"OW!"

"_OW_!"

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Shut up!"

The last person to speak, a red headed girl with green eyes, glared at the other three, then seemed taken aback.

"Who – who are you?"

A man with messed-up black hair climbed to his feet. "Lils, we've been married for the past year, and you still don't know who I am?"

"Not you, James – the other two."

Said 'other two' were now climbing to their feet – one with longish black hair, the other sandy – haired.

"They're Pads and Moony, Lily. Did you hit your head or something?" the man called James was looking at his wife concernedly, barely glancing at the other occupants of the room.

"Yes, I know they look alike, but they look – older."

"What are you talking – Merlin's beard!" _James_ had noticed how much olderhis two best friends seemed, who were currently staring at him so intensely he felt uncomfortable.

"What are you staring at me for?"

"Well – you're dead."

AAAAAAAAAA

The younger counterparts of the four adults were currently in the Great Hall, two of which guzzling food so fast it was almost unpleasant to watch.

"Where's Wormy?" asked the younger version of James, pausing to swallow his food. "I haven't seen him at all today."

"His mum's ill, he's had to go and see her," said younger Lily, sitting down beside the three marauders. "I almost didn't see you, you look out of place with one of you not here." They got up to leave.

"What have we got next?" asked Sirius, still chomping down the remains of his food.

"Err – Charms I think, but I'm not sure," said Remus, wrinkling his nose at his friend's eating habits. "And don't talk with your mouth full."

"You're not my mother," Sirius replied, swallowing the last of his food.

"And never will I wish to be," came Remus' response, and the two bickered all the way to Charms, where Flitwick admonished them for being late.

AAAAAAAAAA

_Back in the common room…_

"You're crazy."

James was staring at Siriusand Remus, not believing them in the slightest. Slowly, he rose his wand.

"How do I know you're not death eaters in disguise?" he asked, laughing slightly hysterically. "And if you are, you've done a pretty bad job. Padfoot and Moony are _much_ younger than you."

"That's because we're from the future, Prongs," came Sirius' tired response. "Oh, all right – your animagus form is a stag, and mine is a dog. Moony doesn't have one, because he's a werewolf."

James hesitantly lowered his wand. "So – you're from the future?"

"Yes."

Lily paled. "And we're dead?"

Remus nodded sombrely. "And Sirius – so are you."

"Me? When?"

"Towards the end of Harry's fifth year."

Sirius looked shocked. "I came from around the middle of it…"

James recovered from the shock. "I think you should tell as just what's happened in the future."

Remus nodded. "What date did you arrive?"

"31st October 1981."

Sirius gasped. "What time?"

"Around midday – why?"

The canine gulped. "You were going to be killed in around an hour."

**First chapter up! There's no knowing when the next one will be – when I have enough time I guess! Oh, after this chapter, the older marauders' names will be in italics.**

**Warning: Next chapter will have loads of spoilers!**

**Please, please, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I lied – from **_**next**_** chapter, I will refer to the older marauders in italics, when the two eras meet each other. Thank you to:**

**Miss R.E. Mulvey, jadeb212, MarauderDraconis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**On with the story!**

_James recovered from the shock. "I think you should tell as just what's happened in the future."_

_Remus nodded. "What date did you arrive?"_

"_31__st__ October 1981."_

_Sirius gasped. "What time?"_

"_Around midday – why?"_

_The canine gulped. "You were going to be killed in around an hour."_

James looked sick. "D'you – do you think that we're all here close to the time when we – when we – _die_?"

Remus nodded. "It's highly probable. Though that would mean I am going to die soon…"

Lily, still looking pale, interrupted them. "Tell as _exactly _what's happening in the future."

Sirius nodded. "I'll do my best, but there are parts which are great mysteries, and Moony will have to help me. I was a bit out of it for twelve years."

"Why?"

"Well – you see, you were under the Fidelius charm weren't you? With Petti-_Peter _as Secret Keeper."

"Mmm."

"So, Voldemort came along and… Well yeah, and he sort of – betrayed you?"

"Wait a second, _Peter _betrayed us?" James' eyes were stony, with a dark expression in them. Sirius shifted uncomfortably – he'd only seen him like that once before, and he never wanted a repeat.

Lily looked aghast. "Wormy? But – are you sure?"

"How else would Voldemort know where you were?" asked Remus grimly, he would _never _forgive that rat. In one night he had taken away his three best friends, and left him alone for twelve years.

"Pettigrew was a Death Eater." Sirius confirmed angrily.

James now looked almost green, before realising something and turned deathly pale. "But everyone thought _you_ were the Secret Keeper…" he stuttered, praying that this would have nothing to do with the events of the future. Lily turned pale also.

"Exactly," said Sirius bitterly. "So they all thought _I _had betrayed you. Me? Really?"

Seeing Sirius was bordering madness, Remus cut in. "So they carted Sirius off to Azkaban and…"

"They let you explain in a trial and everything was okay?" asked Lily faintly, not believing herself as she spoke.

"Oh, no trial," Sirius was now almost completely over the edge. "I just spent twelve years there for nothing at all. Nothing! That bloody rat completely destroyed my life from the day you died! Spent twelve years in Azkaban, escaped, spent three years on the run and now I bloody get myself killed! How messed up can one person's life get?"

"Sirius…" Remus warned quietly, his hand on the dog's arm. James, meanwhile, looked ready to kill.

"Twelve years in Azkaban?" Lily whispered quietly, not quite believing it. Then she realised something. "What – what happened to Harry?"

AAAAAAAAAA

It was finally the end of Charms, and the three marauders and Lily were making their way to the sunny courtyard outside. It was the perfect time to unwind – no more classes for the day, only homework to do (for Lily and Remus anyway) and dinner to look forward to.

"I'm bored."

"That's nice Pads."

"I'm _really _bored."

Sirius seemed slightly miffed that no one was paying attention to him. Oh, well, desperate times called for desperate measures…

"I'M BORED PRONGSIE, MOONSHINE AND LILY-FLOWER! HELP ME BEFORE I DIE OF BOREDOM!" Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs, which was a very loud noise.

This outburst, however, had very little effect on his companions, as they were used to Sirius (or about as used to him as you can get). In fact, all the happened was that Sirius got whacked on the head by Moony's book, who had sensitive werewolf hearing.

"Go and find something in the Common Room to do," said Lily, not looking up. Sirius, as he was actually quite bored, took her advice and walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Grindylow," he muttered, and the portrait swung open, where he was faced by a very unusual sight.

**Dun, dun, dun! What will happen next?**

**I hope you find their reactions to the future realistic – it's how I imagined they would act, so you may prefer it to be different!**

**Yes, this is a short chapter, but I really wanted to update today. You probably won't hear from me until the weekend, as school is really getting hectic right now!**

**Please review, otherwise I'll set a bored Padfoot on you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I'm back! I had absolutely NO inspiration for this story, but I really wanted to update as a Christmas present for you guys. Happy Christmas!**

**Thanks to – JayLay-Sweets, Twighlightgirl105, Laura Potter is awesome, Miss R.E. Mulvey for reviewing, favourite story-ing (is that the correct term?), and/or adding to story alert. I hope this update will not disappoint!**

"_Grindylow," he _[Sirius]_ muttered, and the portrait swung open, where he was faced by a very unusual sight._

In short, it was a mess. In long, it looked as if a bomb had exploded in it, decided the mess wasn't enough for it, ricocheted of the ceiling, causing the paintwork to crack and crumble to the floor. Then a bludger had dived in through one window, destroyed all the furniture, the bounced in and out the room through all the windows, shattering them. A gobstones set had then exploded, and caused a very horrid stink to settle. At least that's what it looked like.

AAAAA

What had actually happened was decidedly different. At the end of the very long, tiring (but definitely not boring) story of Harry's Hogwarts years, up to Bill and Fleur's wedding, the Common Room was almost destroyed from random bouts of accidental magic. After the almost endless talking of Sirius and Remus' voices, silence reigned.

"But," began Sirius. "If we're back in the past – though we've no idea how – can we just simply, well, _change _the future?"

"No," said Lily sharply, glaring at him. "No, if we do something like that something could go drastically wrong. Harry might not even be born. The past is the past, and we can't change it. As soon as we get a way to go back to our time, we shall need to Obliviate each other."

Remus was looking troubled. "But hasn't the past already changed, with us here? And we can't have got here by accident, someone was have _wanted _to change what happened."

"What is _going _to happen," James corrected him, grinning suddenly. "Because Lils, I hate to break it to you, but this is not the past anymore. Right now, it is the present. And our present is now the future."

Sirius turned to Remus, confused. "D'you have any idea what he just said? 'Cause I didn't understand a word of it."

Remus snorted. "Neither did I, but it could have actually been quite a good point."

"So," James concluded, ignoring them, "We can't change the past, but this is not the past. Currently, this is the present."

Lily bit her lip. "There is one way, but it could be dangerous. I need to go to…"

"The Library!" The other three chorused, with a combination of grinning, groaning, and rolling their eyes.

"But I can't!" Lily groaned, realising something. "I can't let anyone see me! It could be dangerous! And I bloody well can't use a Disillusionment Charm, as _anybody _could see random books flying everywhere!"

James, who had just been about to recommend the Invisibility Cloak, fell silent. He hadn't thought of that.

"We have to go to Dumbledore," said Remus finally, stating the obvious conclusion no one had come to yet.

"Of course!" Lily jumped up again. "Come on guys, hurry up, he'll know what to do!"

And in their haste, they had forgotten about the complete mess they had made of the room.

AAAAA

Which was what the younger counterpart of Sirius had walked into. He stayed there for about a minute, just gazing at the shattered windows and cracked wallpaper. As soon as the minute was up, he turned on his heel and fled back the way he had come, back to his three friends.

"But you just went in!" The Fat Lady squawked indignantly, flapping her arms, but Sirius paid her no heed.

AAAAA

"Sherbet Lemon."

"Ice mice."

"Chocolate Frogs."

"Cauldron Cakes."

"Merlin, I hate them."

"Shut it, Sirius."

The four future Hogwartians were facing the gargoyle before the Headmaster's office, trying different passwords to no avail. Lily groaned.

"Keep going."

"Acid Pops."

"Drooble's Best Blowing Gum."

The gargoyle finally moved out the way. Nobody moved. They were suddenly feeling rather apprehensive.

Rolling his eyes at his friends, James stepped forwards and knocked on the door.

AAAAA

"Guys!"

The younger counterparts of three of the future group looked up, to see younger Sirius hurrying towards them.

"Guys!"

He seemed agitated, James noticed.

And slightly scared, Remus thought.

"What?" Lily didn't think that, she spoke it.

"You – have – got – to – see – this!" Sirius panted, coming to a halt.

He turned and ran towards the common room again, causing the rest of the group to roll their eyes and follow.

AAAAA

"Come in." The calm voice of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore rang out from behind the wooden door. James pushed open the door.

"We seem to have a little problem," began Remus apologetically, following James into the room, the others close behind. If Dumbledore was shocked, he hid it well.

"Indeed," he agreed. "Would you care to tell me what is going on?"

"It's a rather long story," James told him.

"I'm in no rush," replied Dumbledore, waving a wand and conjuring four purple armchairs. "Please begin."

**Sorry, it may take a while for the future marauders to meet with the past ones. I was originally going to make Sirius (younger) meet the future ones at the beginning of this chapter, but it seemed too soon.**

**Please review!**


End file.
